Into the Old Wild West
by Parent12D
Summary: Due to the time machine going haywire, the spies get sent to the days of the old Wild West, separated. Now Andrew has to recruit his 3 friends and his girlfriend and head back to the present, all while dealing with a dangerous outlaw. Read to find out more. Rated T for contents such as gun usage, alcohol reference, and mentions of prostitutes.


**Hello there everyone! Here is another new story that I did for this category!**

 **Now just like the last story I did, this one will tap into a different genre in addition to my trademark theme. The genre I tapping into this time is of the Western category.**

 **Now the story basically goes like this: due to a mishap with the time machine, the spies end up begin sent back in time and are separated from each other, and are sent back to the days of the Old Wild West. Andrew, having to take the role as the main protagonist, dressed as a cowboy, has to recruit his three friends and his girlfriend and get back to the present day, all while having to deal with a dangerous outlaw. How will this quest turn out for Andrew? Well read and find out now!**

 **Disclaimer: All characters and references made that aren't mine belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

 **WOOHP's HQ:**

In the headquarters that belonged to WOOHP, the five spies known as Sam, Clover, Alex, Andrew and Chaosky were busy making some adjustments to the time machine as requested by Jerry. Sam, Alex, Andrew and Chaosky didn't have much of a problem with it. Clover on the other hand, thought this was boring and wanted to just leave already.

"Are we just about done yet guys," Clover asked in boredom. "I want to get out of here already. There are so many other things I can think of that I could be doing right about now."

"Be patient Clover," Sam stated. "Jerry wanted us to make some adjustments to the time machine, these kinds of stuff takes time to do you know."

"Sam's right," Andrew felt the need to comment. "We'll be done with this soon enough, and we'll be out of here before you know it Clover."

"I'm with Andrew," Alex agreed. "Try to keep a positive outcome with this Clover."

Clover just couldn't keep positive, as this was just too lame. Chaosky then messed with something on the time machine.

"I think that just about does it guys," Chaosky commented. "What do you guys think?"

The others agreed with Chaosky, as Clover was relieved to finally be done.

"About time, can we go now?" Clover exclaimed.

"I guess so," Andrew remarked. "Let's go."

Before they left however, the machine started shaking and going haywire.

"That's not supposed to happen." Chaosky said.

"What's gonna happen baby," Alex asked Andrew.

"I don't know Alex," Andrew stated. "But something tells me we should expect the worse."

Then as on cue, the time machine then created a time portal which slowly dragged all five heroes into it, as the five of them started screaming in fear as they were now being sent back in time. While going through the vortex, Andrew shouted.

"Guys, let's grabbed each other's hand and keep together!"

They all joined hands with each other, but the pressure of the vortex they were in was far too powerful, that it pried all five of them apart, causing all of them to separate as they all departed out of the vortex, leaving Andrew upset.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Andrew screamed in fear as all of them had separated, as Andrew was now about to exit the portal himself, unaware of what time period he's gonna end up in…

* * *

Once Andrew came out of the portal, he landed on the ground. Once he got his posture right, he then got out his communicator and contacted the others.

"GUYS, DO YOU COPY ME!? GUYS!? GUYS!" Andrew called out through the communicator, but there was no response, meaning the area he was in had bad connection and he was in a time where technology wasn't around at the time. Andrew then put the communicator away and looked around and noticed he was in a desert, kinda like the Arizona desert, but that wasn't his concern. His main concern was making the others were safe. He then shouted out for them.

"CHAOSKY!? SAMMY!? CLOVER!" Andrew got no response from any of them, as he then waited a few moments before screaming very loudly.

 **"ALEX!"** Andrew heard his voice echoing in the distance due to how loud he screamed. He got no response whatsoever. He figured that standing around wouldn't help with finding them, so he started walking, looking at his surrounding while at it.

 _I must be in the desert somewhere in the past._ Andrew thought to himself, as he noticed just how hot the sun was at the moment. _I wonder if there's a town nearby. I better find something._

Andrew kept walking, hoping he'd find a town soon…

* * *

Eventually, after a while of walking, Andrew made it to the entrance of a ghost town, as he saw the sign above him as he read it.

"Old Loss Angel." Andrew noticed how Western-ish the sign looked and how the town was deserted. It then clicked in Andrew's mind.

 _That time portal must have sent us to the days of the Old Wild Western._ Andrew was shocked and surprised. _I better disguise myself to blend in with this time period._

Andrew activated his watch and then started to change into a uniform to match his surroundings. In a matter of seconds, he was dressed up like a cowboy, with the hat, the bandanna, the shirt and pants, the boots and all the other features including the belt with two revolvers placed in them.

"I fit perfectly in this disguise," Andrew mused to himself. "Now I got to find some sort of information from anyone here. This place is deserted, so I have to see if any of these building could point me to the direction my friends might be in."

Andrew started looking through the building but most of them had no noise at all… until he heard something going on in the Saloon.

"The Saloon, that's it!" Andrew concluded. "There should be someone there that could help me find my friends!"

Andrew then headed for the Saloon, hoping he'd get some leads on his friends and his girlfriend…

* * *

Once he entered the saloon, he noticed just how Western-ish it really was. There were cowboys drinking alcohol, gamblers were playing poker, some of the people were arm wrestling, there was also a person playing on the piano, playing a folk tune that Andrew found to be catchy. Other stuff he noticed was how there were some women dressed as prostitutes and were dancing like a swing dancer. Andrew found all of this interesting as he saw a sheriff and a deputy taking a nap in the corner alone, but Andrew had one mission he needed to accomplish.

 _This place certainly seems interesting, but I got to find some leads to my friends._ Andrew concluded. _Better start by looking around and finding something important._

Andrew started roaming around the Saloon a bit, hoping on finding something that'll help him find the others. While he was walking, he was approached by some of the cowboys, one in particular was speaking to him.

"Well howdy stranger," The cowboy said in a Western accent. "Yer new to this town, aren't ya. Name's Larry Jack."

"Uh, nice to meet you," Andrew felt him shaking his hand roughly. "I'm Andrew."

"Well Andrew, how would you like to help yerself to some beer," Larry offered.

"Uh, no thanks," Andrew declined. "I'm not a drinker."

"Hey mister," Another cowboy started to speak to him. "Wanna play some poker with me and the boys here?"

"How about an arm wrestle," Another cowboy spoke up.

"I'm sorry, I don't have the time for these events fellas," Andrew said nervous. "I'm trying to find my friends…"

Someone else then spoke to Andrew.

"Excuse me sir," A small voice that Andrew recognized from anywhere spoke. "Can I help you with something important?"

Andrew grew stiff as he knew who that was. He slowly asked.

"Chaosky? Is that you?" Andrew asked as he then eventually faced the person, who was in fact, Chaosky who happened to be dressed up as an Old Western bus boy. Chaosky was gonna ask him how he knew his name, but he then recognized Andrew.

"Andrew!?" Chaosky sounded thrilled. "You're alive and safe!"

"Yes, am I glad to see you!" Andrew gave Chaosky a hug, which he graciously returned. "I'm so happy that you're okay!"

"Same here," Chaosky admitted as he admired his whole cowboy getup. "By the way, nice cowboy outfit."

"Thanks, your looking pretty sharp yourself," Andrew commented as Chaosky thanked him. "So what are you doing here?"

"Well once I came out of that portal, I landed in this saloon. I blended in with the time period, and the bartender allowed me to be a busboy for this place, until the five of us were together again."

"Where are the others?" Andrew asked.

His question was immediately answer when another busboy, who was revealed to be Sam, dressed up as a female Old Western busboy, approached them.

"Chaosky? Who are you talking to? We have some stuff to do, until we find the others and-" Sam was cut off when she noticed that Chaosky was talking to Andrew. "Andrew? Is that you?"

"Last I checked," Andrew stated. "Glad to see you Sam."

Sam instantly gave Andrew a hug as she was worried about Andrew.

"Oh Andrew, I'm so glad your alright! I was worried about you," Sam commented.

"I'm glad your alright too Sammy," Andrew returned the hug as he then complimented. "Nice outfit by the way Sam."

"Thanks Andrew, you're looking sharp too," Sam complimented.

"Thanks, so anyway, you came here and found Chaosky and decided to work as a bus boy too?"

"Bus girl actually, but yeah," Sam stated.

"Hey, where's Clover," Andrew asked, hoping Clover was alright too.

Sam and Chaosky both pointed to a nearby stage, as Andrew looked for himself. On the stage was none other than Clover, and she was dressed up as a prostitute. She was dancing and showing off to most of the fine men in the saloon. Andrew was impressed by her appearance too.

"Wow, Clover is certainly looking sharp and sexy as ever," Andrew said honestly.

"Yeah, she's such a showoff," Chaosky remarked.

"Amen to that Chaosky," Sam agreed.

Clover was on the stage, thanking her wonderful audience for their praise. It was then Clover noticed beyond the crowd with Sam and Chaosky was Andrew. Truth be told, Clover was also glad that Andrew was alright, just like Sam and Chaosky.

"Andrew!?" Clover called out, which got Andrew's attention as Clover decided to head over to Andrew, as the crowd cleared way for Clover. She then saw that Andrew was alright and unharmed.

"Clover, I'm happy that you're alright," Andrew said honestly.

"Same with me Andrew," Clover admitted. "By the way, nice cowboy outfit your wearing."

"Thanks Clover," Andrew then complimented. "Your looking pretty sexy yourself Clover."

"Thank you," Clover then added. "As you must know, I was given the opportunity to be a prostitute and seeing just how many sexy handsome men I could get, I really wanted to take the opportunity."

"And be a show off too," Chaosky and Sam retorted as a result.

Andrew could only giggle at this. He was happy that his three friends were alright, but there was someone that he was the most worried about.

"Hey guys," He started to ask. "Where's Alex?"

Before any of them could answer, someone slammed open the entrance door, and was revealed to be the sheriff's assistance as he had a panicked look on his back.

 **"HE'S BACK! HE'S BACK I TELL YOU!"** The assistant screamed. **"HE'S UP TO NO GOOD AGAIN!"**

"Woah, hold on there boy," The sheriff heard him panicking and approached him. "Tell me what the heck happened this time."

"Okay, the outlaw Freddy the Kid, has kidnapped another person and plan to bring this person to death!"

"Slow down there feller," The sheriff stated. "Now who did he kidnap this time?"

"It was a young lass; a girl," The assistant slowly started to explain. "She has short black hair, she has tan skin, and she has these golden brown colored eyes."

Andrew then became shocked, wondering if he's referring to the person he feels like is in trouble.

 _He's not talking about…_

He didn't get to finish that thought as a very loud scream was heard in the distance.

 **"HEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!"** A feminine voice screamed out in the distance. Andrew instantly recognized that voice.

"ALEX!" Andrew shouted as everyone was surprised that he knew who that girl was. "I got to save her!"

He was about to run out but the cowboy Larry Jack stopped him short.

"Hold on there a second partner," He said. "Do you know who yer even going up against?"

"Freddy the Kid?"

"The biggest outlaw to have existed in the Wild West," Larry stated.

"But I have to go," Andrew was determined. "My Alex is going to be killed! I'm not letting an outlaw kill her!"

"Hey you know," The deputy, hearing all this going on decided to comment. "I think that boy is on to something. It's about time someone puts a stop to that outlaw once and for all."

"But sir…" Larry started as the deputy interrupted.

"No butts Larry," The deputy stated. "This madness has got to end, and it's time someone steps up and takes him down."

"He's right," Chaosky came in. "Andrew is a brave and determined man, and is willing to save his girl from danger. Isn't that right Andrew?"

The moment he asked that did they noticed that Andrew had vanished.

"Andrew?"

They saw the entrance door close, as Andrew ran off to save Alex.

"He's risking his life to save his beloved lassie," Larry said. "Even though I didn't know him that well."

"Sam, Clover, we have to go after Andrew," Chaosky stated. "He needs us!"

"Right behind you Chaosky," Sam stated as the three spies went after Andrew to make sure he doesn't get hurt.

* * *

Andrew on the other hand, was following his instincts to find out where Alex is. He then saw a railroad track and the man known as Freddy the Kid had Alex all tied up and placed on the railroad. Andrew noticed this.

"So he's doing the whole 'damsel in distress gets tied to the railroad tracks' gimmick, huh," Andrew said to himself. "Not if I can help it."

Andrew then went to put his plan into action…

* * *

"You let me go this instant," Alex demanded. "You won't get away with this. My man will come and save me!"

"That's what you think," Freddy commented. "No one is gonna save you once I have the train come and run you over, killing you in an instance. Mwahahahahahaha!"

 _Oh no, where's Andrew!? Andrew, save me!_

Alex was panicking as Freddy started to get his plan into action.

"Hope you enjoy death, missy," Freddy retorted.

"NOT IF I CAN HELP IT!"

"Huh?" Freddy was confused by the voice from no where.

"You leave Alex alone, you outlaw!"

Freddy then turned around and saw a silhouette of a cowboy that was destined on stopping him. He leapt and revealed himself, and it was revealed to be Andrew, who was putting a stop to the outlaw's plan. Freddy was shocked that someone had the guts to stop him, while Alex was thrilled that her hero was here to save her.

"Andrew!" Alex called out. "You're here to save me!"

"Mhmm…"

"GRRRRR…" Freddy growled. "I'll put a stop to you, you interfering pest!"

"Oh yeah? Watch this!" Andrew then jumped and aimed his right foot up as he then rocketed himself right towards Freddy, foot first.

Once he made contact, the pressure added from his foot caused Freddy to stumble backwards and tumble over. As he was unable to stop him, Andrew went over to Alex and picked her up.

"Alex? You okay babe," Andrew asked, untying her.

"I am now, thanks baby," Alex thanked him, as Andrew noticed that she was wearing a old Western black and white damsel dress, and he had to admit, she looked gorgeous in it.

"Your welcome gorgeous," Andrew then commented. "Love the dress by the way."

"Thanks," Alex blushed. "Looking sharp and handsome in that cowboy getup Andrew."

"Thank you."

They both blushed heavily for a couple minutes or so until Freddy noticed that Andrew had foiled his plan and as a result, was pissed off at him for doing so.

"You… you are gonna pay for thwarting my plan you little twit," The outlaw said as Sam, Clover and Chaosky showed up and joined Andrew and Alex.

"Oh really, and what's the worse you are gonna do to me huh," Andrew snorted with such confidence.

"Tomorrow, at high noon," The outlaw started to state. "You, me, Old Western duel. May the best man win!"

"May the best cowboy or outlaw win," Andrew proclaimed.

"IT'S ON! High noon!" Freddy shouted.

"How will you know when it's high noon? You don't even have a watch," Andrew retorted.

"Just you wait and see cowpunk!"

With that said, Freddy the Kid walked off, getting ready for said duel for tomorrow at high noon. The residence of the small town overheard all of this and they were all feared for their lives, trying to barricade their homes and keep there from being trouble occurring. Chaosky already knew what Andrew had on his mind as he then asked him.

"Your going to take him out aren't ya?" Chaosky asked.

"I have to," Andrew proclaimed. "Someone's gotta put that punk in his place, and it's clear that the residences in this town aren't brave or man enough to take him on."

"I see," Chaosky said. "You just have to be careful, and the five of us will be supporting you too."

"Yeah Andrew," Alex agreed. "I have your back if he doesn't anything horrible to you."

Sam and Clover nodded their heads, showing that they are supporting Andrew too.

"Thanks guys," Andrew was flattered. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must prepare myself for high noon tomorrow."

"Can I accompany you Andrew," Alex then stated with a flirtiest seductive tone. "I can help you bring up your spirit and give you goodluck baby."

The moment she winked at him did Andrew's face turn a really bright red.

"Sure Alex…" Andrew said. "You can assist me."

"Thanks baby." Alex said. "I love you."

"I love you too sweet cheeks."

They walked off as Andrew then got ready for high noon tomorrow with Alex accompanying him to give him good luck…

* * *

 **THE FOLLOWING DAY:**

* * *

It was now high noon in the town of Loss Angels, and people were in house all barred up, and peeking through their windows to avoid trouble. The only ones outside were Andrew and his three friends and his girlfriend.

"Well it's high noon," Andrew exclaimed. "He should be here any moment."

The others nodded. Then right on cue, the outlaw Freddy the Kid arrived at the scene. He was determined on getting back at Andrew for foiling his plan.

"You ready to do this cowboy," Freddy asked.

"You bet, partner," Andrew commented.

"Very well, let's do this."

They started side stepping like cowboys in the Western movies would do when taking part in a duel. They both kept their guards up when eventually, Freddy then shouted.

"DRAW!" He got out his two revolvers and was about to fire when Andrew cried out.

"HORSE SHOES!" Andrew got out two golden horse shoes from his pockets.

"What the…?"

He didn't even get to finish as Andrew tossed both of them towards him. The horse shoes ended up knocking the revolvers out of his hands, leaving him gunless.

"Rats!"

"DRAW!" Andrew cried out as he got out his revolvers and then in a matter of seconds, he opened fire towards the outlaw named Freddy the Kid.

"Oh crap," Freddy cussed as the bullets made direct contact with him, taking him out instantly as he fell onto the ground, back first. Andrew took a closer look and realized that he killed the most dangerous outlaw in the Wild West.

"He's dead." Andrew stated.

"He did it," Chaosky proclaimed.

This got everyone in the town hyped and thrilled that the most dangerous outlaw was killed. As a result, people ran out of their homes and were cheering at the defeat of Freddy the Kid. Andrew was really flattered that the people were happy for his victory, but he now wanted to return to the present day.

"Congratulations boy," Larry the cowboy said. "You just defeated the dangerous outlaw in the Wild West."

"It was nothing," Andrew sounded flattered.

"I think you were great babe," Alex stated which got Andrew to blush heavily.

"I say this calls for a celebration," Larry declared. "What do you all say?!"

Everyone was cheering at this suggestion.

"To the hands of Andrew the Cowboy of the Wild West!" Larry stated.

"How about Anderson the Cowboy of the Wild West," Andrew suggested so it doesn't sound like he time traveled.

"Okay, that works too!" Larry went with it. "Let's celebrate!"

Everyone started cheering at this and they all then had a celebration at the Saloon…

* * *

After what seemed to be a good amount of time of a celebration, Andrew really wanted to head back to his timeline as did the others. Luckily, Sam was able to activate the time machine via her communicator, as she then cause a time vortex to appear.

"So what are you gonna do now, Anderson the Cowboy of the Wild West," Larry asked.

"Well sorry, but I have to go now," Andrew said as the people sound upset at this. "Just keep the town safe and you'll be fine."

This perked up the people a little, as Andrew started waving farewell to everyone.

"Let's go," Sam stated to her friends as they nodded in agreement.

"See ya!" Andrew said.

Everyone waved farewell to him as the five of them step into the portal as they then headed back to their own timeline. Once they all entered the portal, the vortex then vanished, leaving the old Western town behind…

* * *

Once the five spies came out of the portal, they landed into their time period as they were now back in WOOHP's HQ, which was the same as it was before they left.

"Well, looks like everything is back to normal," Andrew proclaimed.

"Good thing too," Sam stated. "I'm glad to be back in the present day."

"What do you all say we go back home now?" Chaosky suggested.

"Totally," Clover said. "I could seriously use a manicure right about now."

"Yeah let's go," Andrew said.

"Wait baby," Alex called out. "There's something I want to do before I forget!"

"What is it honey," Andrew noticed the seductive look on her face.

Alex approached her man casually as she then grabbed a hold of him and started kissing him romantically and sexually. Andrew expected this as he then started French kissing her too, allowing his tongue to touch her tongue as they enjoyed every moment of it. While they were kissing like the happy couple they were, Chaosky felt the need to ask Sam a question.

"Hey Sam, do you think it's possible that we possibly changed the time period by what we did in the old Wild West?"

"Meh, I have no idea to be exact," Sam stated. "Either we did or we didn't."

"Makes sense to me," Chaosky stated. "Now let's get out of here."

"Right, let's go!" Sam shouted as this got Andrew and Alex to stop kissing as the five of them then walked out of WOOHP.

"I love you Alex." Andrew said.

"I love you too Andrew."

The five of them were out of WOOHP, exhausted from their trip to the Old Wild West, as they went back home, wondering if they'll be in for exciting adventures being taken place because of certain chain of events that take place. Alas, this is the end of the story folks…

* * *

 **THE END!**

 **THAT'S THE STORY READERS! HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS WESTERN THEMED STORY THAT I CREATED! IT WAS A FIRST FOR ME, BUT LIKE THE PREVIOUS STORY, I INCORPORATED MY TRADEMARK THEME IN ADDITION TO THE WESTERN THEME! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT NEVERTHELESS!**

 **ANYWAY, THE NEXT STORY WILL BE SIMILAR TO THIS STORY AND THE PREVIOUS STORY, IN TERMS OF TAPPING INTO A DIFFERENT GENRE!**

 **FOR THE TIME BEING, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW ON WHAT YOU THOUGHT ABOUT THE WAY I TACKLED THE WESTERN GENRE FOR THE FIRST TIME, IF YOU WANT TO THAT IS!**

 **OTHER THAN THAT, THAT'S ALL I HAVE FOR NOW! UNTIL THE NEXT STORY I CREATE, GOODBYE NOW READERS!**


End file.
